Runaway Chick
by lovecometrue
Summary: running away from home was the smartest thing she could do. now she just had to survive and move on with life leaving behind sadness, anger, hurt, and pain. and who knows she just might find love in her new life.
1. Chapter 1

**OK people this is my first fanfic story its not completed not even sure where its going but if you like the beginning please read and review and let me know what you. I'm open for ideas and just to let you all know not all naruto characters are in this I changed a lot of things and it is only loosely based off the anime. Anyways Like it, hate it or love love it let me know what you think**

**Runaway Chick**

**Chapter 1**

There she lay in bed just staring at the clock on her night stand just waiting for the right moment to leave this place once and for all. Laying there so many thoughts raced through her mind what if it didn't work out? What if she got caught? **No!** She couldn't think about the possibility of getting caught, if she did the consequences were to much to even think about. Heck she was still feeling the consequences of last week when she returned from school.

She didn't even have a chance to register what happened, one minute she was walking through the door the other she had been slammed into the wall and was getting punch after punch. No time to breathe. No time to think. Had to protect her face. Curling into a ball she just waited for it to be over. Just remembering the bruises on her body began to hurt all over again.

Another glance at the clock told her it was time. Sitting up she moved the covers to the side and got out of bed. She slipped on a pair of shoes and crept to the door slipping it open just a crack to listen for any sounds. Upon hearing none, she walked over to her closet and grabbed her backpack along with all the cash she had saved for the last two years. Bag in hand, she crossed to her window opened it ,climbed out and started walking down the driveway. Halfway she stopped, looked back one last time, said goodbye and continued on her way, silently disappearing into the night.

The next day, waking from a bad dream, she looked around disoriented. Not remembering where she was, it took minute before it all came back to her. She realized she was at the train station waiting for the next train to anywhere in particular... yeah... that was her plan. Okay, so maybe she didn't know where she was going but figured she'd know it when she got there.

With that last thought she looked down at her wristwatch, saw that she had ten minutes to spare and headed to the bathroom. She went directly for the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. Brown eyes, black hair and plain face. Who would give her a second glance? Usually she hated that about herself, hated that she was so plain, but in this situation it served to her advantage. Bending down she rummaged through her bag until she found what she was looking, for her hair brush and toothbrush.

Once she was done, she headed out and went straight for the hotdog stand.

"Good morning. What can I prepare for you?" Inquired the vendor.

"Um, can I have two plain hotdogs with just ketchup please?" She asked quietly.

"Sure thing hon. Here you go. That will be $3.50" He replied.

Grabbing the hot dogs, she handed him a five dollar bill, looked at her watch and took off running.

"Keep the change!" She yelled.

"All aboard!" Called the conductor.

Hinata picked up her pace and jumped on the steps. Once inside she searched for a place to sit. Looking around she saw a seat in the front, but it was to close for comfort to other people. Further down she saw a group of seats across from a couple, but decided against it because they seemed the chatty type. She opted for sitting all the way in the back where a bunch of seats stood isolated away from other passengers. Perfect.

Heading back, she kept her eyes on the floor, not wanting to draw attention to herself. Once there she sat down, shifted around a bit, got comfortable and looked out the window, her mind wandering to everything that had happened. By this time her disappearance would have been noticed and her heart pounds just thinking about her father's reaction. He would be furious if he ever got a hold of her again.

She sighed and watched the trees pass her by. Little by little, she was leaving behind this town that had forsaken her long ago. The year her mother died it all went downhill. Her father became so abusive, always drinking. Lately that abuse had taken on a turn for the worse. He started looking at her the way no father should look at his daughter. That was around the time she decided to leave and set her plan in motion.

Suddenly her thinking was brought a stop by the sound someone clearing there throat.

Looking up she heard a voice say "Ticket please."

"Yes sir." she replied fumbling around, frantically searching her pockets.

For what seemed like an eternity she looked. She was getting even more nervous as the ticket man just stood there impatiently tapping his foot. He scowled at her in disapproval, making her even clumsier in her search. She hated negative attention. It made her self conscious. Finally she found it and held it up for him. He snatched it from her hands stamped it and and handed it back. With one last look of contempt, he continued on his way. Not knowing where exactly the train was heading she decided it was for the best. In reality she just needed to get as far away as possible, so far away he wouldn't be able to find her. Gone without a trace, she needed a new life and a new look , which reminded her she still needed to die her hair and with that she opened her bag and looked around until she found her hair die and a black towel. Smiling she got up and started making her way to the bathroom. Once there she got inside locked the door and and started setting up. She set the two little bottles on the sink she grabbed one and pored the contents of one into the other. She then put the top back on and shacked until it was all mixed, then she grabbed the scissors and looked at herself in the mirror. Grabbing a handful and started cutting until it just came down to just above the shoulder. Once done she looked at herself and felt somewhat relieved. She hated her long hair. Absolutely dispiced it because HE loved long hair, especially since he found it was easy to grab her by it. Dividing her hair into four sections she grabbed the bottle and began applying the hair die. starting at the roots until it was thoroughly colored and made her way down the base of her hair. Once it was done she put a bag over her hair set her wristwatch timer for thirty five minutes sat down and waited. 35 minutes later she was cursing the fact that the sink was to small for her to rinse her whole head all at once so she settled with rinsing sections at a time. And in that instant the train came to a halt rather sudden causing her to lose her footing and slamming into the wall.

"oww" she cried clutching at the back of her head. Knock, knock...

"is everything alright in there?" came a male sounding voice

" um yeah everything is okay..." she replied nervously

" are you sure? Because that sounded like it hurt. A lot." said the voice sounding somewhat amused.

"yes I'm okay now please... leave me alone I I'm kind of busy at the moment." the words left her mouth before she even realized how her voice kind of sounded strained. Please go away, please go away, she whispered to no avail .

"yea I can tell you have been in there for about 45 minutes" he chuckled.

All of a sudden it got really hot and she could feel her face start to redden. This was so humiliating why was she even talking to him shes in the restroom for crying out loud she should just ignore him yep that's what she would do and so with that she got up finished rinsing her hair and began towel drying it. Once she was done she looked up. And almost fainted. "oh my god!" she shrieked the lady said it would be auburn not fire engine red. Great she looked like a clown and it didn't seem like it was gonna come come out so with a resigned sigh she put her hoodie back on cleaned up her mess and walked out the door keeping her head down hoping no one would notice her and went back to her seat.

" Hey wasn't your hair black before you came out of the restroom?"

looking up Hinata found herself looking into deep brown amused eyes and for a moment her mind went blank

" So that's what was taking you so long you were coloring your hair... so I take it didn't turn out so well." he stated

"Umm... I, I, guess you could say that" she replied rather timidly _Oh way to go Hinata here is a boy talking to you and you have to stutter she mentally berated herself. _

_ "_The name is Kazuo Tanaka... so what's up with the hair? You mind if I sit with you?" he asked fidgeting

" sure I don't mind and its Hinata, " she replied already moving her stuff to the cornor on the floor by her seat.

"so... you gonna tell me about the hair?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"well it was supposed to be auburn. At least that's what the lady at the hair salon said." she said looking down into her hands feeling rather nervous that this strange boy was actually paying attention to her. She didn't have any real experience socializing her father made sure of that by home schooling her.

"Well I'm no expert but I don't think that its auburn" he said with a smile in his voice. After that they lapsed into a comfortable silence, making Hinata think that maybe he had fallen asleep. She decided to get a peak and looked up. What she didn't expect to find was him silently watching her almost as if he was trying to figure her out, looking directly into her eyes he held them for a minute before smiling and looking away.

"So where are you heading?" judging by length of time this train has been traveling your a long way from home."

oh crap! What does she say? She never even thought about a back story in case someone asked. Frantically searching her mind she tried to think of something to say. Not waiting for a reply from her he kept talking

" well since there is only one stop left I'm assuming your going to Konoha hidden village of the leaf. Am I right? Am I right?" he asked

"uh yea. That's where I'm going, I'm supposed to meet my mom there." she said in a rush. And with that he continued on talking. Ok, definitely really good looking, but man what a talker. She thought to herself. After a while she tuned him out only occasionally agreeing with or nodding at whatever he said. He was nice and definitely friendly she could use a friend.

"hello earth to Hinata" Kazuo said waving a hand in her face bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry Kazuo I guess I spaced out."


	2. Chapter 2

**By the way people just to let you all know since I didn't put up in the first chapter I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, OR HINATA. OR ANY OTHER CHARActers OR FROM NARUTO.I ONLY OWN THE STORY PLOT AND SO FAR KAZUO TANAKA. Anyways enjoy and please R&R.**

**Chapter 2**

she observed him for a moment. He was about 5' 10" and lanky. His chestnut hair fell to his shoulders, bordering boyish features.

" Oh that's alright Hinata." he said smiling "any ways I was just telling you were here, the train is about to stop. We should probably get our stuff ready."

"Oh alright" she said getting up and grabbing her backpack.

"come on"

he said already making his way down the the isle heading towards the exit of the train. With one last look to make sure she didn't leave anything behind Hinata followed him all the way to the door. Making her way down the steps she couldn't wait to start her new life. It was like a dream come true, a chance to start over. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, she could breathe again. Being so lost in her thoughts Hinata missed a step and tumbled forward for a minute she held her breath bracing her self for the fall she knew was coming. A fall that never came. Wait what? Looking up she saw that it was Kazuo who caught her.

"Are you ok Hinata?" he asked with concern.

"Umm yes I'm fine. Thank you for not letting me fall" she replied with a red face. _Man How much clumsier can you get _she mentally berated herself.

"that's ok. What kinda of a friend what I be if I didn't catch you right?"

Hinata looked up into his face. Confused did he say friends? Were they friends? She didn't know what to say. Could people be friends after only knowing each other for a few hours. He caught her looking at her with a confused expression on her face and laughed out loud.

"I know we don't really know each other but hey that's how it starts off. We get to know each other later. Anyways Hinata?"

"yes?" asks looking down.

"welcome to Konoha" he said smiling looking up Hinata took in her surroundings and was in all at what she saw. The village was surrounded by trees and sun was shining bright, a soft breeze was rustling the leaves and it was quiet and peaceful. there were people talking a laughing she could see children running around and playing. It was beautiful. That was the only way she could describe it At last she felt in her heart, she was home. Home at last.

"Beautiful isn't it? This is home where every one knows everyone." Hinata looked up into his smiling face and was completely happy. She had a new friend and a new home. And by the way he said it she knew he loved this place.

"so where do you live?" he asked

"umm I'm not sure. I, I think my mom and I are staying at an Inn until we can find an apartment" she said not even believing her self but hoping that sounded convincing to him.

"Oh okay. Well listen, I have to get going but here is my number so call me up some time and maybe we can hang out..." he said sounding uncertain. Looking up into his eyes Hinata had to smile. she didn't have much experience in the people department but, somehow she just knew this person would be one of the people she would come to rely on.

"Definitely. I would, I would like that very much"

"Ok cool" he replied enthusiastically "see you around then"

watching him walk away Hinata couldn't help but feel giddy. Wait did she just say giddy? Yep definitely walking away from the train station Hinata made her way into the village. Walking down the dirt road Hinata was wondering where she would find an Inn. Obviously there were no hotels or motels here so maybe she just ask around. She had to find SOMEWERE to stay before the night came to an end. She was lost in her thoughts when she felt something hit her leg. Looking down she saw that it was a large red ball, picking it up she looked around trying to pin where it might have come from. When she saw a little boy with jet black hair and blue eyes come running up to her.

" excuse me miss, may I have my ball back?" looking down into his face Hinata couldn't help but smiling he just looked so cute with his dirt smudged face and bright eyes.

"sure, here you go." she said

"thanks miss" the boy replied smiling.

" whats your name?" Hinata asked

"my name is Erick" " Ok Erick do you know where I might find an Inn?" hoping he might have an answere

"Sure, Mrs Chiharu has a Bead and Breakfast Inn. All you have to do is go down this road and when you hit the green hut turn right and it will be the last Building to the right." he answered happily.

"thank you so much, and I guess I will be seeing you around Erick"

About to leave she stopped when she heard him call out to her...

"Oh and miss?"

"Yes?" she asked

"welcome to Konoha. Bye !" he yelled over his shoulder as he ran to get back to his friends. Yep she was home. Even though she just got here she knew this was the place. Smiling she continued on her way.

Walking up to the building she wasn't sure if she had the right place, it looked run down and abandoned. The only sign of any life here were the cats on the porch. She was just about to turn around when she saw an elderly woman walk out. She was wearing a blue dress with a white apron, she had silver hair which was being held back by matching blue bandana.

"Oh hello dear, can I help you?" the old woman asked kindly

"um yes... I'm looking for Mrs. Chiharu?"

"Oh well that would be me how may I help you?"

" I was told you had rooms for rent..." Hinata stated nervously

" your in look child I have one last room available. I charge $350 month breakfast and dinner is included. Come follow me I'll show you to your room." and with those last words Hinata followed the lady in to the house. 30 minutes later Hinata was done unpacking not that it had taken long she hadn't brought much with her. She had three outfits, which consisted of a pair of jeans with, a black long sleeve shirt, an ankle length blue skirt with a silver blouse with mesh sleeves, a pair of shorts and some pajamas. As for shoes she only had some flip flops and the converse she was wearing. She pulled out the picture of her mother and placed it on the nightstand next to the bed. It was the last picture they had taken together the summer her mother died.

Thinking back on that day, everything just came crashing down. At first they were just silent tears of regret. It wasn't fair that her mom died. It wasn't right. How was it that the kindest, smartest person she once knew was gone. She realized that she was just full on sobbing so hard her shoulders shook as she slid down from the bed to the floor. It was hard to breathe. "mom..." she whispered into the room "I miss you, how could the world just keep on going as if nothing had happened. How could her mother be dead, the mother that had been there to provide love and support, the mother that always put every one else's well being before her own. It didn't makes sense DAMN IT! at the funeral everyone just kept saying I'm sorry for your loss. She didn't lose her mother, she was dead. Or it was God's will. God! there is no such thing as God. If there was her mom wouldn't be dead. Curling into a ball Hinata just let all out. She cried and cried until her nose was stuffy. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right. It was wrong that she was alive and her mom wasn't. It was all her fault. Her dad was right. It was her fault, she deserved to be in pain. She deserved to be alone. After crying for hours she found she had no more tears to cry. Standing and slipping her shoe's off she pulled the blankets down and climbed into bed.

"I'm sorry mom." She whispered. "I'm so sorry, so sorry..." she kept repeating saying it over and over until finally she drifted off into a dead sleep.

******* So this was chapter two... not to horrible... I hope. :) I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you guys thought ****and thank you for reading. *******


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

** The next day Hinata woke to the sound of chirping birds and sunrays shining down through the window. Yawning she sat up and looked around the room. It was small plain room, there was the single's bed, and nightstand right next to it. Across the room there was a bookshelf and a window. And for color a single red rectangular rug. Standing she went to the nightstand opened the bottom drawer and pulled out her skirt and blouse. Changing into clean clothes she walked to the bathroom and headed down stairs to the following the smell of bacon, as her guide to the kitchen.**

** She had just entered the dining room Mrs. Chiharu walked right by setting down plate for the other guests. **

"**Oh hello there dear, what would you like for breakfast?, scrambled eggs, pancakes, or oatmeal?" she asked. Hinata looked around at the other guests, and blushed. She hated being the last to enter in anything. She hated having attention drawn to herself.**

** "Um pancakes will do ma'am" she replied keeping her eyes down. **

"**okay then now you just take a seat, while I go get your meal." said Mrs. Chiharu already half way out the room. Hinata sat down and started playing with the napkin nervously.**

** " So new to town I'm assuming, judging by the hair. I think I would have remembered a red headed girl if you lived here already" looking up she saw an elderly man watching her from across the table. If possible her face got even redder. **

** "Yes sir, I j, just arrived yesterday" **

** " now you look here missy, I don't now where you came from, or why your here but you should just turn around and leave. We don't need no trouble makers like you." Hinata looked up into the scowling, disapproving face of woman. Shoveling down eggs. Hinata was at a loss of words... she supposed that with the the red hair she would look like a trouble maker. Especially to small town like this.**

** "Now, now Bea don't be so quick to judge the girl. You don't even know her" **

"**I don't need to know her to know the type" Hinata was mortified. The talking kept going but she just tuned them out. A few minutes later Mrs. Chiharu came in at that exact moment and placed the plate of food in front of her. Deciding she wasn't hungry anymore she got up.**

** "Umm Mrs. Chiharu do you know if any one is hiring at the moment?" she asked **

** "hmm I'm not sure dear, why don't you try the ramen shop there always hiring" **

** "oh ok... well I guess I will be back later then." and with that Hinata got up and left the room and went out the door.**

** ****** At the Ramen Shop*******

** " Go!, GO!, GO!,..." yelled someone**

"**Chug, Chug, Chug! yelled another**

"**Come on Naruto you can do it!" Naruto was shoveling down food, trying to beat his last record. On his tenth bowl he was starting to get nauseous. But he wasn't about to let that stop him from breaking his ramen eating record. "yeah I'll finch thish," said Naruto in between bites.**

"**Yea! YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT!" he said shouted to the room. From the outside looking in the scene was quite rowdy, and ridiculous. There was boy about 18 or 19 years old he was wearing orange straight leg jeans with a black t-shirt, that molded and defined the muscles of his arms and stomach. His dirty blonde hair spiked off his head, and he has the most darkest intense blue eyes to be seen. And... he was also the source of the commotion. In side the small ramen shop Naruto was in the center of the room surrounded by people chearing him on.**

** "Come on Naruto!" shouted kiba **

**Come on Naruto to you can do it. He mentally told him self and before you knew it he had done it. "Ha! he shouted at the shop man slamming down his bowl on the table. **

** " I did it old man! I finished all fifteen bowls beating my record and yours. Take that!" He gloated. The shop man just stood there in awe. You could tell by the expression on his face that he was probably wondering How did one so skinny eat so much? **

** "woo Naruto!"shouted shouted Kiba and choji patting him on the back.**

** "Hey naruto? Are you okay man? you don't look so good man" asked Kiba nervously. **

** "Yea I'm completely fine, I'm just pumped told you I could do" He said enthusiastically.**

"**ok if you say so... dude man you looked sick shoving down all that ramen like there was no tomorrow." sake Kiba grinning like a fool. Naruto just looked at him and laughed. Yep he probably did look sick man was he fool. He doubted he would be able to eat anything, any time soon. **

** "Come on guys, lets go" he said standing up and putting on his jacket. **

** "Yea Naruto you did look sick" commented Choji with a mouthful of chips**

** " So Naruto I here you had a hot date with Sakura last night... aren't you going to give me all the x rated details?" asked a grinning Kiba while jabbing him in the ribs.**

** "Not much to tell really. We went to the movies ate at the Ramen shop and then went home" replied Naruto casually putting his hands in his pockets.**

** " Awww come on man! There has to be more than that did you two have any alone time? Asked Kiba wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. **

** Naruto just looked at him trying not to smirk. Of course they had some alone time. Of course Sakura tried to seduce him, but he just wasn't that into her. Sure the girl is hot. With her long straight hair, shapely hips, not to mention legs that seem to go on for miles. But that was all she was. Just a hot body. She had the personality of a bitch. She thought the whole world should revolve around her simply because she's hot. She definitely wasn't the type he wanted to build a life with. He just had to find someone. Someone special. But in the mean time why not have a little fun? And he definitely couldn't tell his friends this he would be a laughing stock. Yep. Better keep this to himself.**

** "Hello? Earth to Naruto, man while you were spaced out Choji left. He said he would see us later, sooo... what were you thinking about? I bet you were thinking about Sakura. Hm? Hmm? Am I right? I'm right aren't I?" Kiba asked grinning. **

** " yeah sure Kiba that's what I was thinking about" Naruto said laughing out loud.**

** "Beat you to house"Naruto said taking off running... **

** Back to Hinata **

**walking down the road Hinata thought she was kinda lost. Which is kinda sad if you think about considering that the village wasn't all that big. Sighing she figured she might as well ask someone for directions. Looking around at her surrounding she took it all in. the fresh air, the trees, the mountains. It was all just so perfect. Smiling she spotted a girl that looked to be around her age.**

** " umm excuse me can you tell me where the Ramen shop is?" she asked embarrassed **

** "sure, all you have to do is go down that way and keep going straight. It will be a small shop. You'll know it when you get closer by all the commotion. It's Naruto's record breaking day has em every saturday." the girl said with a dream like expression on her face. Hinata could tell this girl had a crush on this Naruto person. "Thank you" Hinata said starting to walk away.**

** "hey your that new girl in town right? Boy I thought they were exaggerating when they said your hair was tomato red." she said giggling. Hinata blushed as red as her hair. She really needed to get this fixed. She thought to herself.**

** "yeah that's me alright and my name is Hinata..." she replied quietly.**

** "well Hinata my name is Rosie. Welcome to Konoha." the girl said kindly. Walking away Hinata tried to calm herself no need to get all worked up about it. It was only natural people remember her by her hair. It was rather unusual after all. Walking down the road Hinata could see the shop... and she could also here the applause. So yep she was definitely on the right track. Looking down she saw that her shoe laces were untied. Squatting she tied her laces. She was only down for a minute but when she stood up she didn't get the chance to even look up, because right at that moment something extremely hard collided into her. effectively knocking the wind out of her and sending her sprawling on the floor. For a moment she didn't move she just layed there trying to figure out what happened. **

** " Naruto! get back here and apologize to this poor girl!" Kiba shouted at the running figure ahead. She heard someone say.**

** "Sorry miss!" looking over her shoulder to see who apologized. But only caught the back profile of said person.**

** "Sorry miss let me help you up" Kiba said extending his hand to the person on the ground. **

** " oh ok" she said some what in a daze reaching up she took the extended and hand and got up. Dusting her self off she looked up into a very handsome face. He was wearing a blue hoodie and black pants. His eyes were black and intense. For a moment she just stared. **

** " are you alright miss?" the boy asked in a concerned voice. Catching herself staring Hinata's face went scarlet red. **

** " I apologize for my rude friend. Naruto isn't rude he was just hyper and excited." she heard him say. So that was Naruto.**

** "its ok thank you but I'm fine.. really imfine no need to worry about me" she said in a rush. And with that she stepped around him and took off rapidly heading for the Ramen shop.**

**#### well there you go people hope you enjoyed. As always R&R and thank you for reading.##### Love **

** Angelica. : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the late review guys. I just started College and let me tell you math is kicking my but and handing it back to me on a platter. Ive been really busy with homework, work and such so I havent had much time for writing. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 4**

" Well sorry young lady but I just hired someone yesterday, and I really don't need anymore help, however I think I still might be able to help."

the shop keeper said. "here why don't you have a bowl of ramen on house while I go make a few calls."

he said handing it to her and headed to the back . Realizing that she hadn't eaten anything this morning Hinata gratefully accepted the food and sat down to eat. Sitting there eating, eating and realizing that this was the best Ramen she's ever Hinata was so engrossed in her food. Mm mm_ this is delicious! How is it that it's so wonderful? She just had to take each bite, stop close her eyes and savor the taste. It was amazing. No it was super fantastic_. BEST RAMEN EVER! She thought to herself smiling like a fool.

Sitting there for about an hour Hinata was about to give up and leave when she saw the shop keeper step out from the back room motioning for her to come over.

"Okay young lady, here is the job offer I was able to get a hold over if your interested. But first how was the ramen?"

"Oh it was the best ramen I have ever had in fact I would like another bowl. I'll pay for it" she said excitedly pulling some cash from her pocket.

" No need here you, I see I have another ramen lover on my hands" he replied chuckling handing her another bowl. Sitting on the stool at the counter Hinata sat to eat and listen.

"Ok so I have a friend Mrs. Uzamaki, she is the owner of our cemetery and is currently looking for a grounds keeper. She is willing to hire you, you would be able to stay in the cemetary's cottage for free, and the pay would be minimum wage. What you would be in charge of is opening and locking the gates every morning and night, picking up any trash left there from visitor's and that's about it. You don't have to worry about lawn care or repair or anything like that, because she has her son and nephew do those things. So what do you think?" he asked.

A_ cemetery hmm? Ok, her responsibilities won't be a lot, free housing, and the pay is regular so that's ok. Living on a cemetery? that is the main issue, but she can live with that. _

_ "_I'll take it" she replied

"Ok wonderful. This is Mrs. Uzamaki's address you can go down there right now, and she will answer any other questions you might have. To get there just go down this road all the way to the end and her house would be the big one on the right."

Taking the piece of paper she thanked him and decided to go get her hair fixed first before she went to visit her new boss.

Walking out the door she headed straight to the convenience store get another hair die. ** 20 minutes later...** ok so there were a lot of colors to choose from, strawberry blonde, black, auburn, red, platinum blonde, medium brown. Ok so she didn't want black, or blonde, how the heck was she going to pick? Closing her eyes she decided she would pick randomly and go with that choice. Looking down she looked at her the box and was about to put it back and try again, when she got an idea. Excitedly she made her way to the counter to pay for her things.

" yes Ino he is totally into me. You should have seen the way he was looking at me like he just wanted to jump me right then and there. Well duh he is only the hottest guy in the village. Well duh! not to mention he's filthy rich. Mmm, yes...just you wait, I'll be married to him by the end of the year...no no I don't think he's interested in her. I mean have you looked at her she's a pig. Always acting so pathetic trying to get his attention. The little cow is no competition for me. Hold on I have a customer."

looking up at the girl in front of her she couldn't help but smirk. So this is the new girl in town... I wonder what circus this clown ran away from.

"It will be $3.25" she said, taking the money and printing the receipt

"here you go."

she said with an overly sweet voice. God what a loser she thought to herself as she watched the girl leave.

"Hey Ino? You still the there? Okay so I think I just met the new girl in town, No I don't think we will have to worry about that. She looks like some kind of circus freak gone wild. I mean her hair is freaking red. No not normal red I mean red. Okay, okay yeah I gotta go. My boss is coming this way. okay bye"

**####HPOV######**

Two hours later back in the safety of her room check out her handy work. Hmmm not bad she thought to herself looking at herself in the mirror. She hadn't wanted to just dye her hair back to black, that would defeat the purpose of looking different. So in the end she ended up dyeing her black from the top to about two inches before she reached the bottom so the tips of her hair stayed red. But it came out looking good. So maybe she still looked the outsider with this punk look but it was worth it. With this settled Hinata headed back out to finally go meet her new boss...

Before Knocking on the door she smoothed out her skirt straightened her hair she didn't want to make a bad impression after all. Took a deep breath, and waited. A couple of minutes later the door opened.

"Hinata? Whoa how did you find me?" Hinata looked up and was surprised when she saw the smiling face of Kazuo. She was about to respond but he cut her off.

"Wait. No way are you the new groundskeeper my aunt hired?" he asked incredulously. Hinata smiled and gave him a hug.

"yeah that would be me. But what about you? Isn't your last name Tanaka? I thought this was the Uzamaki residence?" she asked

"yeah when my parents died I moved in with my aunt and couzin."

"oh I'm sorry" she said instantly regretted asking. She knew personally how much it hurt to lose a mom.

"oh don't be, it was a long time ago. So come in my aunt will be down shortly why don't you just sit in the living room I'll get you something to drink." he said heading to the kitchen. Hinata looked around. Boy to say this house is big is an understatement it's freaking huge. And it was gorgeous the living room was decorated all in white. The only color in the room was a vase of red roses sitting in the center of the glass top cafe table. She instantly felt nervous sitting in all this white. What if her shoes were dirty and smudged the carpet. Quickly getting up she traced her steps to make sure the carpet was ok. Breathing a sigh of relief when it was all perfect she sat back down.

"Here you go, I got you sprite. So what have you been up to besides job searching? So are both you and your mom moving into the cottage or are you going to live separately?"

Oh crap! She hadn't thought about that he thinks she is here with her mom. Thinking on her feet she said what first came to mind.

"oh well actually my mom decided she would keep traveling. And since I'm eighteen she figured I'm old enough to make my own decisions and live on my own and she left." she was surprised it all came out so smooth. She looked up and blushed when she found him staring at her so intently. Please believe, please believe it please believe it. She mentally chanted.

" I agree, and frankly I'm really glad you stayed Hinata. And by the way I like what you did with your hair" he said looking up she just couldn't help but smile. He seemed so happy and earnest.

"You must be Hinata I'm Mrs. Uzamaki" she heard someone say looking over she saw a woman coming closer with her hand out stretched this must be my boss. Standing she shuck her hand and introduced herself.

"Hello my name is Hinata Kyoto. I am deeply grateful you have hired me I promise to do my best."

"no need to thank me dear, I'm just glad I don't have to worry about it anymore. And well with my boys always forgetting the most simplest things of the job it will be a relief not to have to by there every morning and night to make sure the gates are opened or locked." the woman said smiling.

Hinata looked at Kazuo and laughed out loud. He was blushing furiously.

"Auntie don't tease. You know it's Naruto who always forgets when it's his turn." he said with mock hurt.

"of course I know boy. But just imagine how boring my life would be if I didn't get my fun somewhere. So Hinata, I assume Joe told you about the position and everything. Do you have any questions?" seeing Hinata shake her head no. she continued. "pay day is every two weeks and I will probably have Kazuo or my son deliver it to you since you will be seeing them regularly, they do all the dirty work for you. And I have decided that you will be in charge of supervising them. Making sure they don't slack off. Here are the keys. And one more thing, when can you move in?"

Hinata was silent for a moment taking in all that had been said. Whoa. She would be a superviser? Looking over at Kazuo she saw him smiling.

"Umm I can move in tonight if you like" she said nervously

"Exelent. Kazuo show her where to go." and with that she got up and left.

"come on Hinata why don't we go get your stuff, so we can head over to the cemetery" Kazuo said as they headed out the door.

Four hours later Kazuo had left with the promise to see her tomorrow. Looking around she was admiring her knew home. It was a simple building with a bedroom, and sitting area a bathroom and a kitchen. Not much but it was perfect for her. Once she had swept and dusted everything it looked pretty. The kitchen wall paper was bright and warm making her feel happy and the sitting area had a book shelf and a couch the walls in here were blue which was calm and soothing and her room was much like the one she had slept in at the inn.

Later on she was in the kitchen making herself some ramen. She was sitting on the table waiting for the water when she thought she heard something outside. Looking out the window she saw nothing. Hmm must have been the wind. Getting back up she stirred the ramen. Wait. There it goes again. Rushing over to the window she looked around. All but all she saw was the trees moving. Man the head stones did look kind of creepy at night. She was just about to turn back when she noticed the back gate was open. Didn't she lock it? Thinking back she remembered locking it when Kazuo left. Oh my god! Someones in the cemetery! Thinking on all the movies she's seen she remembered one about grave robbers who dig up body's for any jewlery the dead person may be wearing when they were buried. What should she do? Should she call the cops? Hinata was in a panic no she didn't want to call the cops on her first night on the job. She realized what she had to do.

Armed with a frying pan and flash light she headed out the door. No one, ABSOLUTELY NO ONE was going to rob graves on her watch.

Out side the night was quiet, the moon was bright in the sky and the trees all created shadows making her even more edgy. Walking around she headed deeper into the cemetery shining the light down the rows, she couldn't see anything. Maybe it was an animal. Then she heard it again. Twirling around she followed the sounds. It kind of sounded like groaning. What if someone was hurt? As she got closer to the sounds she turned off the flashlight put it in her pocket. Frying pan held high ready to strike if she had to, she got closer and closer and realized that what ever was there was right behind this large bush. Before she chickened out she counted to three. One... she silently started walking around the bush... two... she inhaled and kept walking three... ready or not Hinata, here you go. And with that she ran around and started swinging the pan like her life depended on it.

**Well there you go guys. Sorry about the cliff hanger Lol! But this will acually go really well for the next chapter I hope your not to mad. As always R&R and thank you for reading. Love Angelica : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

with her eyes closed Hinata just kept swinging. This was a beat now ask questions later kind of situation.

"Aahhhhhhh" she heard someone start screaming. Before she could stop and look at who was there the pan came in contact with someone's head all she heard was a thunk and the thud. As something landed on the ground.

"Oh my god look at what you've done to my boyfriend you bitch!" the girl yelled.

Hinata opened her eyes to see a girl kneeling over the unconscious person on the ground. Oh my god what if she killed him what is she supposed to do then.? Where will she go? She didn't want to leave. Realizing what she was doing Hinata stopped took a deep breath and calmed down. Dropping the pan she got down on her knees to get a better look at the person on the ground. He was wearing orange jeans and a black shirt. Shining the light on his face she was mesmerized. He looked so peaceful. She could see blood trickling down his forehead, that must be where she hit him, she thought to herself. Without realizing what she was doing she found herself tracing his features and thinking that he must be the handsomest boy she's ever seen.

"Hey get your hands off him you Psycho!" she vaguely heard someone shout. She didn't really know what was going on one minute she was staring at the boy on the ground next she felt someone shove her over.

"you crazy bitch what the hell are you doing here at this time of night? Don't you know it's off limits after eight?" the girl yelled while blocking her view from the boy on the ground.

Hinata was taken aback for a minute why was this person yelling at her? Looking up she saw the angry face of the girl from the convenience store. She was pretty sure the girl was still yelling at her but the world had suddenly slowed down all she could see was his sleeping face in her mind. She had to see if he was okay. She tried to stand and get back to him but she was stopped.

"don't you dare come near him again!" You are going to be in so much trouble" the girl kept going on and on, but Hinata wasn't paying attention. for a minute she didn't know what to do but then she realized she didn't have to put up with her. This was her home now she didn't have stand here and listen this person insult her. With that final realization Hinata got up grabbed the girl by the arm and started pulling her to exit. The whole this girl was kicking and shouting out profanities. But Hinata was on a mission. Once at the gate she pushed the girl out and locked the gate. Making sure she wouldn't be bothered again tonight. Walking across the field she checked to make sure the other entrance was locked as well, then she headed back to where the unconscious person. The wind was picking up, the trees were swaying back and forth, looking up into the sky she could see nothing but the dark clouds that looked like they were about to burst any moment. It was going to rain. Not just a light drizzle but a real heavy thunderstorm.

She had to get the herself and the boy inside before it really started pouring. Beaming her light ahead of her she went up to him and had to stop and think about how she was actually get him to the house. Maybe she could carry him back fireman style. Getting closer she squatted down, and tried to get him in a sitting position, grabbing one of his arms she tried to hoist him over her shoulder. Man he was heavy... but he looks so light. Well that just proves you can't judge a book by its cover. Well if she couldn't carry him then she was just going to drag him there. Getting behind him she took a hold of his arms and rotated him in the direction of the house and started pulling.

After what seemed like hours and a few bumps in the head, (his head, not hers) she mentally added, she finally got him into the house and on the couch. Wow she was tired. Locking her door, she headed into the kitchen to get an ice pack. Heading back to the living room she wrapped with a cloth and laid it on his head. With that done she went to her room to change into her sleeping shorts, grabbing a pillow and a blanket she went back to the living room made her self a bed on the floor and laid down to wait for him to awaken.

**NPOV**

**Next day.**

waking up, he realized he had a slight headache and his vision was slightly out of focus. Where was he? Sitting up slowly, an ice pack fell off his head and into his hands. Looking around he realized that A) this wasn't his house and B) he had know idea how he got here. Taking a minute to think, it all slowly came back to him, he and Sakura had suck into the cemetery with his keys and they were on the ground fooling around with each other when all of a sudden he felt something hard hit him in the head and then everything went dark. Putting his hand to the side of his head he winced.

What happened to Sakura is she ok? He had to get out of here. He quickly got up and started to make his way to the door, but then something got In his way and he tripped. Ouch. Sitting up from the ground he looked at what he tripped over and was taken aback. It was girl...

HPOV

Hinata woke with a start. What happened? Quickly sitting up she looked over and saw that he was awake and he more than likely tripped over her judging by how he was on the floor with his legs over her. Oh my god!

"Are you ok? I probably shouldn't have fallen asleep here but I wanted to be near you when you woke up. I'm really sorry" getting closer to him she helped him get up, and back to the couch.

"Uh yea, I'm fine but I my headache is starting to get worse.. where am I? And who are you?" he asked. Sitting down next to him she started to explain.

"my name is Hinata, and your at the Uzamaki Cemetery, I just started working here. I'm really sorry about hitting you on the head but, you see I was freaked out and it was dark, I thought you were a grave robber so I kinda hit you on the head with my pan." she said feeling really embarrassed. For a minute all was quiet feeling more nervous Hinata looked down at her hands to afraid to look up.

NPOV

Naruto just sat and listened to her explanation. After she was done he couldn't help it. He just started laughing out loud. Grave robber? him? But he could see her point. He would have probably done the same if he was in her shoes. Wait. Did she say she just started working here? So this was be the new girl in town. She looks so you. He should probably say something.

"look im sorry, im not laughing at you, its just the whole situation is so funny." and im not mad, and it still hurts where you hit me, good aim by the way. But its mostly my pride that's injured. Why don't we start over.?" getting up he stood right in front of her, extended his hand and introduced himself.

"Hello my name is Naruto Uzamaki, you must be the new, welcome to the village, and by the looks of the outside it looks like we are trapped here together for the next couple of days so lets become friends." he said smiling radiantly. HPOV

looking firs outside she saw that it was pouring. Then she looked up into his smiling face, and literally everything stopped. She noticed how beautiful and kind his eyes were. For some reason she just knew that this person would change everything, maybe not anytime soon but he would. Taking his hand and feeling the warmth he already provided she knew without a doubt that he was the one. The one she had been waiting for, for the first time, she knew her life had meaning, she was in love.

Looking deep into his eyes she responded quietly

"My name is Hinata."

NPOV

when she finally looked up he vaguely heard her say her name is Hinata. Looking at her he was stunned she looked so fragile and lost. He didn't even know her but for some reason he already felt protective of her. The feeling wasn't romantic, but he just knew he would be there for her. Like a guardian angel watching over her. Like a big brother.

_**Hear you guys sorry about how long it took to post this next chapter and sorry if its kind of short, but I have been rather busy with work and school lately. I hope you enjoyed. As always R&R love**_

_**Angelica. : )**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

From the outside looking in you wouldn't be able to tell that the world outside was raving mad. The rain just kept coming continuously not just a light drizzle but pouring, almost like the heavens were emptying themselves of a life times worth of rain. The wind was blowing so hard the trees outside were all bowing looking like any moment they were going to snap. Some might take a look at the cottage and wonder if it was going to make it through the storm, but the occupants inside had no worries...

The room was quiet, the tension in the air was so thick it was almost tangible, the two opponents sat one in front of the other just waiting for the other to make the next move.

" do you have an eight?" said one person

"go fish" said another

_**From behind her cards Hinata kept an eye on the boy across from her. He had won six times in a row now and she was beginning to get suspicious. Taking a card from the deck, she took a minute to search for a pair found one and set them aside. She was going to beat him for sure this time she thought to herself. **_

"Okay Naruto, your turn" **she said with a smirk. Oh yeah she was definitely going to win this time. She had four pairs already and she only had three more cards in her hand. **

"Do you have a ten Hinata dearest?" _Naruto asked amused. Just watching the expressions on her face made him feel happy to be here with her. The day should have been gloomy and dreary due to the rains outside but sitting here with her he was glad that of all the people to be stuck with it was her. This girl, he couldn't exactly figure her out. She was bright and happy and had this air of complete innocence. Yet there was something about her eyes that told another story..._

**_Damn! Of all numbers he had to go and ask for ten. Sighing she handed him the card. She could still win right? Maybe he had less pairs then her __sneaking a peak out of the corner of her eyes she counted the pairs by his side. one, two, three, four, five. Wait what? Theres no way he could be beating her. Calm down Hinata. There is still a chance to win. Looking up she studied him. He was tall, and lean but not in a lanky kind of way. The t-shirt he was wearing molded perfectly to his body defining his muscles. Looking back up at his face to meet his eyes she was momentarily breathless. His eyes were so blue, they seemed to see right through her and into her soul. But that was ridiculous right? How can that be? Realizing she was gawking at him she quickly looked down mortified._**

****"Naruto do you have a three?" r**_eaching for the card he was giving her she put the pair on the side. YES! She thought to herself, now they were even. Now all she had to do was hopefully pair her remaining cards. Victory would be so sweet! _**

"Hey Hinata you hungry?" **_she heard him ask. Looking up she saw him get up and head for the kitchen. _**

"_**HEY! Wait just a damn moment we are going to finish this game! I am right about to beat you." she yelled quickly getting up, waving her cards in the air. Getting up so fast she forgot about the stool she was sitting on and promptly tripped over it. THUNK ouch that was definitely her elbow. Sitting up and rubbing her arm she was a bit put off when she realized that there standing by the door was Naruto. And He had seen it all, and was laughing at her. She started to feel just a little mad at him because he was just standing there laughing, but hearing the laughter coming from him she couldn't be mad. Not when he seemed so happy, instead she saw the humor the humor in how she must have looked falling, and joined in the laughter. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so free. Hell she couldn't remember the last time she had laughed with complete abandonment.**_

__A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER.

"Man that had to have been the best Ramen ever. Well almost, because the Ramen Shop has some pretty damn good Ramen." _looking across the table he could see Hinata leaning back in her chair with a satisfied smile on her face. Watching her for a minute he decided that now would be a good time to get to know her better. _

" _So Hinata why dont you tell me about yourself. How did you end up here?, where did you come from? You know that kind of stuff." he asked looking up he saw her tense up._

_**Taking a minute she thought about how she was going to explain herself. She couldn't very well tell him that she ran away from home. And earlier back she told Kazuo that her mom decided to keep going leaving her behind here. It was going to be hard lying to this boy, but she couldn't risk it. So deciding to keep it as truthful as possible she took a deep breath and started talking. She told him how her father was abusive to her mother and herself, she explained that they had decided to split up that way the chance of being found would be less. Telling him at home it was so hard to breathe , so hard to live when your always worried about what her actions might cost. And it was the truth. Living with her dad was like like living in war zone. Every day was a constant battle, not knowing what would happen next or what might trigger his wrath was the most terrifying part. Knowing that her father was like minefield, that at any minute he would go off and start hurting her. That was what led to to take action. Some how she just had to survive.**_

_** And like this she didn't realized how long she spoke, but it was like a dam had been broken and she couldn't stop she had to make this person understand. For years it had been so lonely. No one to speak to, no one to comfort her, absolutely no one. And she was so afraid that someday she would just lose herself completely. That had been the last straw. Finally done she looked up, expecting to see some sort of judgment or even pity in his eyes. But there was none. all she saw was kindness and some form of understanding. And she just couldn't believe it, she had finally let some one in. it was all just so much to take in. without realizing she started crying. Crying so hard her entire small frame shook with the force of her sobbing.**_

_Sitting there Naruto was stunned with every thing she had revealed to him. He couldnt believe everything she had endured. And it made him so angry that a father could do this to his child. Looking at her he vowed that he would never let anyone harm her again. He would be her protector. She couldn't be older that sixteen she looked so young. He would be the older brother and treat her the way it should have been all along. She would never feel alone again. THIS HE PROMISED. Standing he walked around the table picked her up sat down and placed her on his lap like a child._

"_SSHHHH, its okay Hinata, im here now." placing a gentle kiss on her head he just held her. For what seems like hours they just sat there until he noticed she had quieted down and her breathing had evened out. She had fallen asleep. Standing he carried her bridal style to her room layed her on the bed and took her shoes off. Then he pulled the blanket up to her chin, and tucked her in. with that done he smoothed her hair from her face got down on his knees and whispered to her that no one would ever harm her again. Getting up he quietly walked out and closed the door._

**Okay guys im really sorry for how long this took and im sorry if its short but I figured something is better than nothing. I really hope you guys like this chapter it was so hard to write. I also just wanted to say thank you to those of you who helped with ideas I hope I didn't let you down. So as always R&R and let me know what you think. **

** Love Angelica. : )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 part 1**

Looking out the window of his two story house, she wondered where she was. She had some nerve, sneaking out in the night like that. He thought of going after her and searching her out, but he just couldn't bring himself to. His heart twisted inside him with pure hate for the girl. Her fault his beautiful Yuki died, her fault! All her Damn Fault! Just thinking about her made him want to wring her neck until she stopped breathing. Every single time she looked at him with those eyes all he saw was his yuki's beautiful's face. Those were the times when all wanted to do was just take her. She was his after all. But then every time he went to go towards her he would hear her voice it was always a faint whisper "_ Look at her. Isn't she just beautiful? OUR daughter."_ and he would realize that the girl in front of him wasn't his wife but his daughter some times he just couldn't tell anymore the lines would blur together. And he would become angry all over again. Better that she stay away. Taking the last swig of his drink he hurled the glass at the wall and watched it shatter into a million pieces. **DAMN HER TO HELL! DAMN THEM BOTH! ** he must find her and make the little slut pay. But she is his daughter, his beautiful little princess he would do anything to protect her. Right? NO. he must find her, and make her pay. Yes that is what he would do. Standing there for a minute so lost in thought he didn't hear his door open, or the foot steps leading into his room until he finally felt the presence. Turning around he took in the figure standing before him.

"So you have come at last to finish me off."

"yes I have waited to long, but now that she is no longer with in your grasp I have nothing left to stop me. Then I will find her I will take care of her, the way you should have" the person said.

" I see, then by all means go ahead. It is for the best" yes this was the best thing to do. Maybe then he will see her again oh yuki! Will you forgive me? Will you forgive how I betrayed our little girl? Turning back around he looked out into the night. Looking at the stars he realized tonight will be the last night he will see such a beautiful night again. I will be with you again my love. Taking one last breath he waited for the blow that would kill him. And then it did. Surprisingly he felt no pain. Falling to the floor he layed there and smiled. For the first time he felt at peace. Darling I'm coming to you my love, Hinata forgive me. Daughter I wasn't the best father I should have been but deep down even the part of me that came to hate you still loved you. I just became lost.

_Standing there he passively watched the old man take his last breath. At last things are the way they should be. Hinata I Don't know where you are but I'm going to find you._ As he was walking away he stopped and turned for one last " I hope you burn in Hell father." and with that HE exited into the night.

_**Back at the village**_

The next day Hinata woke to smell of bacon, and it smelled delicious getting up out of bed she walked to the restroom, brushed her teeth and combed her hair. With that done she went to the kitchen. For a moment she just stood there and watched Naruto cook. He seemed so at home without realizing she started giggling.

" Good morning Princess hope you like your eggs sunny side up, because I just finished cooking them." he said without turning.

Hinata stood there for a moment, not knowing what to say. Should she apologize for how she broke down last night?

"Umm sure that's fine, im not really picky. Um about last night..." she started uncomfortably shifting from foot to foot.

"Hey don't worry about it ok? I'm just glad you opened up to me. I really want to get to know you. All your likes, dislikes, your past, and dreams. You know stuff like that. All that is must for our future relationship..."

wait? What did he just say? Is asking me to be his girlfriend? OHMYGOD!,OHMYGOD! Okay just relax play it cool girl you don't want to seem eager. She mentally told herself.

" I agree" she said as she sat down.

"Hinata I want to be there for you, I want to give you the things you didn't get as a child. I want to take care of you,...

Oh my god! he really is going to ask me to be his girlfriend.! She watched him lay the eggs on a plate, set it in front of her and sit down.

"Hinata listening to you last night, it made me realize how easy my life has been. And you. You have been through so much, and it isn't fair. I have every thing. I want to share it all with you. I want you to..."

what? What do you want? She mentally asked not daring to say the words out loud.

"I want you to consider me a your big brother

"YES!, YES!, YES!." she exclaimed with glee. Wait what? Did he just say to consider him her big brother?

"Well great." he said standing as he lifted her from her chair and twirled her around.

"KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Hmm wonder who that could be, its still pouring outside. Well stay here Hinata let me go check it out."

Sitting there she just didn't know what to say. She was to stunned to. Of course he doesn't like, like her. At least not like that.

"Kazuo? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked

"Me? I could ask the same thing. How do you know Hinata? Well? Aren't you going to Invite me in?"

"Uh yeah, come in" he said stepping to the side.

**Well here you go guys. Im really sorry about how short and late this chapter is. Things haven't been going that great for me lately and my heart just hasn't been in the writing and I really don't want to just write. I hope you guys understand and that you are not to upset about my late updates. I PROMISE I WONT GIVE UP ON THE story I just need you guys to be patient. Again im sorry and I hope you guys like this chapter well as always R&R and thank you for reading.**

** Love Angelica : )**


End file.
